


50 причин секса: Чтобы избежать конфликта

by helgatrush



Series: Les Mis: 50 причин [18]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: На анонимныйlesmisfest
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: Les Mis: 50 причин [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796713





	50 причин секса: Чтобы избежать конфликта

**Author's Note:**

> На анонимный [lesmisfest](https://lesmisfest.diary.ru/)

\- Блин.  
Грантер садится на узком и неудобном диване. Спина приняла форму матраца, волосы торчат непослушными вихрами, а между висками катается железный шар, но все ругательства он вспоминает не поэтому.  
\- Твою мать, - шипит он, опуская голову и зарываясь треморными пальцами в кудри. - Твоё отечество!  
Из мутного, похмельного сна его выдёргивает мысль о том, что в полдень он должен был явиться в университет и занести своему Аполлону доделанную презентацию, над которой они корпели пять часов (по часам Анжольраса) и полторы бутылки джина (по системе координат Грантера). Нерешительно он достаёт из-под подушки телефон, на котором с десяток пропущенных вызовов и одно сообщение с лаконичным: "Я еду".  
Грантер заворачивается в одеяло и набирает номер Курфейрака.  
\- Ты влип, - говорит тот, не поздоровавшись, но, прежде чем Грантер успевает по-настоящему испугаться, трубку Курфейрака отбирает Комбефер.  
\- В первый раз видел его таким... - начинает Комбефер, и Грантер не даёт ему закончить, спросив с истеричным смешком:  
\- Злым?  
\- Обеспокоенным, - мягко поправляет его Комбефер. - Я не уточнял, что именно ты сделал или не сделал, но это вывело Анжольраса...  
\- Из себя, - заканчивает за него Грантер, наматывая на палец прядь волос, но снова не угадывает:  
\- Из равновесия.  
Пояснить, что он имел в виду Комбефер не успевает: Курфейрак выдёргивает свой телефон из его рук и торопливо советует:  
\- Отвлеки его, чтобы он тебя не убил, - и бросает трубку.  
Грантер молча пялится в погасший экран, видя в нём своё отражение, и оно ему совсем не нравится. Он вылезает из-под одеяла, заматывается в него, как в тогу, потому что наклоняться сейчас за брошенными на пол джинсами чревато, и бредёт в ванную. Его мутит не то от выпитого, не то от страха. Нет, он не боится гнева Анжольраса, но его до чёртиков, до неприятного холода в животе пугает его презрение. Пока он плещет в лицо ледяную воду и пальцем чистит зубы, прогоняя кислый привкус, жужжит оставленный в пустой мыльнице мобильный, и Грантер берёт его мокрыми руками. Сквозь попавшие на экран капли он читает сообщение от Курфейрака:   
"Серьёзно, камрад, отвлеки его. Так ты можешь даже убить двух зайцев: не получить по шее и, наконец, переспать с ним".   
То, что за этим сообщением не приходит успокаивающее и предельно логичное SMS от Комбефера, настораживает Грантера, но он спокойно выключает воду, оставляет телефон в мыльнице и медленно, как на эшафот, идёт к двери.

Когда в замочной скважине ворочается ключ, Грантер решается. В конце концов, Анжольрас постарается сбежать от него настолько далеко, что поговорить о загубленном проекте они просто не смогут, а перед расставанием навеки Грантер хотя бы попытается получить то, чего ему хочется.  
Он целует Анжольраса ещё на пороге: привстаёт на цыпочки и цепляется за воротник его толстовки, чтобы не упасть. Одеяло ползёт с его плеч, как живое, но поправить его у Грантера не хватает сил, и он всем горячим от возбуждения телом прижимается к жёсткой, чуть влажной от дождя одежде Анжольраса, прижимая его к захлопнувшейся двери. Босым ногам холодно, и пятки покалывает жёсткий ворс коврика для обуви, но Грантер не обращает на это никакого внимания, потому что Анжольрас ("Наверное, от шока", - мимолётно думает Грантер) не только не отталкивает его, но и неумело отвечает на жадный поцелуй с мятным привкусом зубной пасты.   
Он путается пальцами в волосах Грантера, сперва придерживая его за затылок, но потом, будто спохватившись, осторожно оттаскивает его от себя. У Грантера горят щёки, рот - мокрый от чужой слюны, плечи ходят ходуном от частого, рваного дыхания, и он чувствует себя особенно уродливым рядом с Анжольрасом. У него стоит, и вся его смуглая, угловатая фигура настолько контрастирует с тонким силуэтом побледневшего Анжольраса, что, будь Грантер сейчас в состоянии связно мыслить, он бросился бы это рисовать.  
Анжольрас наклоняется, неловко задев рукавом толстовки потяжелевший член Грантера, и поднимает с пола одеяло.  
\- Я успел подумать всё, что угодно, - срывающимся голосом говорит он, накидывая на плечи Грантера одеяло, будто бы внезапный поцелуй от не самого близкого приятеля для него - что-то само собой разумеющееся. - Что ты проспал, что ты потерял флешку, что тебя сбила машина по дороге, что тебя забрали в полицию, - он рассеянно касается своих поалевших губ и смотрит поверх плеча Грантера, не решаясь взглянуть ему в глаза, - Но это...  
Грантер пожимает плечами, пытается прикрыться одеялом, спрятаться под ним от чужих глаз, но Анжольрас качает головой и берётся за подол своей толстовки, стягивая её через голову. Неаккуратно бросив красный ком толстовки на пол, он делает шаг к Грантеру, и тот думает, что стоит поблагодарить Курфейрака за совет, и это, кажется, оказывается последней связной мыслью в его голове.


End file.
